borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lavisdragoon
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pumpkinhead (enemy) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 06:14, 22 June 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' About the Seraph Guardians With sections it's less of a stub then by taking them out. It looked better before you edited all of it. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) link thusly. 03:19, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Apologies I admit I am new to this Wiki. As such it was probably best to make sure my edits were sincere and not opinionated. For this reason I apologize that you had to clean up my mess. I will keep trying to add good details to the Wiki, but if I do make a mistake don't hesitate to point it out. DocRedgrave (talk) 00:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)DocRedgrave It's fine. Just try to observe how existing articles are put together, use of language and the way information is given. If you want to know more, you can ask an admin, such as WarBlade or Doc Forrestor about it. Hope that helps! Lavisdragoon (talk) 00:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Is there something that I am missing about trivia? Of course nothing is important about trivia, it is the very definition of trivial. I guess I don't completely understand your position, could you explain? Trig Anomaly (talk) 16:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The point of the trivia isn't to add something trivial, it's to add something interesting related to the character itself. Not the word, or the band. I'm sure there are bands called Psycho, but we don't talk about them on the Psycho page. CrackLawliet (talk) 16:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I get you. Perhaps a more precise Undo summary would have not confused me as much. Thanks for the definition. Trig Anomaly (talk) 16:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey you two, while you are on chat, I want to run something by both of you. I thought that Krieg is german for war was very interesting, which is why I started looking stuff up. Links lend to learning and wiki loves interlinking so I think that the link for Krieg (the band) is not a bad thing to put up, without any actual addition to the reference of the band. So I propose adding the link ---> Krieg only. I will leave it up to you two though. Trig Anomaly (talk) 17:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) FYI haven't had to use this in a while (knock on wood) but we do have a vandalism page to report trollz, edit warriors, and general GIV'ers. using the page to notify an admin of trouble may be more efficient than edit war flare-ups. that said, thanks for keeping an eye on le wiki. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 12:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. Didn't know about that. Thanks, Fry! Lavisdragoon (talk) 18:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation Please leave all common noun disambiguation clarifiers in lower case. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I probably did that out of habit without noticing. Sorry. Lavisdragoon (talk) 01:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Section WHY DID YOU UNDO MY EDIT TO RESPAWN TYPHON ?? Techque (talk) 18:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Because it's completely obvious. Lavisdragoon (talk) 18:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) goliath When reverting to a previous edit, please make clear which edit your reverting to... such as (revert, last two edits) or (revert back to warblade). This makes it easier to see what was taken out. Thanks 20:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Block Please review Wikia's Terms of Use. You violated several points. If you ever return I suggest you consider what you upload or post before bringing any more of those kinds of images or comments here again. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, remember me? Anyway just wanted to say hello. bl Hi so are you a good Bl player I need some advice for 2 dlc raid bosses thanks Daniel--Danielmaster100 (talk) 10:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :That I am (at least I think I am). What d'you need, stranga? Lavisdragoon (talk) 11:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting my mistakes on the freeze easy page. much appreciated. Also sorry. im new the the wiki and do not know too much. i do have alot to offer the page. leave advice for me as you seem to have been hear for a while. thanks again. :Well, I can give some general advice, I suppose. First off, when adding to talk pages you always need to sign your posts so people know exactly who said what. Second, avoid ever mentioning "the player", "you" or "I". It's always "Vault Hunters" or something indirect. Additionally, always make sure to follow the layout given by other pages wherever possible, and take examples from high-end articles from previous games. Finally, never use the visual editor; always edit in source. Hope that helps. Lavisdragoon (talk) 01:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) thanks for your help, with so many new pages to be created and information added, i'm sure you are very busy. I am not the best at format, just keep editing and cleaning up the messy parts and i believe things will come out clean in the end. ;) psn monkeybotlove Regarding the Fatale Did you read my justification? If so, who do you think you are to admonish my contribution to this wiki's shared community knowledge? Many, many people come here to learn more about the games that they play, as there is not an instruction manual for any of them. As such, it is in everyone's best interest to make sure the information contained here is accurate and informative. Truly, I could not care less what his opinion is, it is the community's prerogative to know what they want to know. And I would certainly want to know that the Fatale is a returning legendary from Borderlands 2, ESPECIALLY considering the controversy over the number of legendaries that have been vomited out by the development team without any effort or thought put in. So I will say it again, THE FATALE IS A RETURNING LEGENDARY. Period. Whether you like it or not. I know that I don't like it, in fact I despise the gun, but yet it still exists. So who the actual **** do you think you are to tell me I am wrong? This is community information, a guide if you will. There is also another term for it: a wiki. Information by the community, for the community. The self-absorbed, short-sighted opinions/feelings of a couple of individuals who think they're hot stuff holds no sway over the legitimacy of the information that myself and others have presented. That you feel it is your mission to remove the valid information someone else presented simply because you don't like it or find it to be phrased differently than you would have done is so, so immature. How about try growing up, and realizing there is more to this community than yourself, or the people with identical mindsets to your own? InfinitysCross and yourself do not have more valid opinions than anyone else here. I fully explained the disconnect between allowing that the 3 iterations of Sledge's Shotgun are based on the same weapon, but refusing to let anyone make the same statement about the Bitch/Fatale. What would you say differentiates the weapons so much that they are no longer the same ideal? I find that functioning exactly the same makes a pretty strong case, but that might just be me. No "lip," as it were, I am open to hearing your explanation, as you have yet to provide one. Benzillah (talk) 21:36, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Tl;dr. - Lavisdragoon (talk) 21:52, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, even neatly paragraphed? I'm hurt. ::So, now that you have confirmed you are a lowlife scummy prick, I guess...I dunno? Fuck you? Yeah, that sounds about right. :::That's nice. Oh, by the way. You forgot to sign. - Lavisdragoon (talk) 22:07, November 10, 2014 (UTC)